Sam Evans
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Cameron Kennedy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Samuel "Sam" Evans |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Other names | style=" }| Sam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| laid back, narcissistic, cunning, strong, charming, supportive, friendly, easy-going, determined, likeable, oblivious, awkward, naïve |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Portia Carpenter (girlfriend) Erica Morrison (one sided crush) Selena Rodriguez (one night stand) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 838 Wallingsburg Lane |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Erica, Selena, Portia, Robin, Dylan and Roderick |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "If you can sing and dance then dude, you belong" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Sam Evans is a major character on Teen Justice. Sam is an student of McMullan High School where he is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Personality Sam appears to be a nice and self-possessed guy, and sometimes a bit of a dork, with a quirky awkwardness when he speaks, at first never being sure what to say. As the new kid, he tries to find his way within the social networks of his new school, and seems content to make friends. When Sander offers him the chance to join the Glee Club, Sam seems genuinely excited at the idea, and by how welcoming the people he met are. However, like all kids, Sam fears social alienation, embarrassment, and temporarily backed out of joining for fear of being bullied. But even at the risk of being alienated, Sam has shown signs of being very honorable, as he refused to back out of a duet with Tristan, even though Sander warns him that performing a duet with another boy might cause him to be bullied. Sam states that he gave his word to Tristan and that was too important to go back on. Despite being a nice guy, Sam is rather socially awkward and naïve, and is generally oblivious to how much the girls find him attractive. He claims this is because of limited interaction with girls, due to previously attending an all-boys school. This appears to cause him to move a bit more quickly than most would in terms of interacting with girls, such as trying to kiss Portia. He also appears to be very easygoing and likable. He is very determined to get what he wants, such as popularity or being Portia Carpenter's boyfriend, which has also been shown to have taken a toll on his self-confidence. Despite this, he is shown to care about Portia and stays committed to her. Relationship Portia Carpenter= |-| Erica Morrison= |-| Selena Rodriguez= Songs S4= ;Solos ep4f (99rg.jpg|Young Girls (New Changes)|link=Young Girls Ep4f_(wwdf19).jpg|Pillow Talk (Homecoming)|link=Pillow Talk CAMERON-KENNEDY-cameron-kennedy-as-rory-24381149-600-409.jpg|Perfect Two (Something New)|link=Perfect Two ;Duets ep4f (1022).jpg|The Passenger (Jayce) (Greed, Power and Plays)|link=The Passenger Ep4ffdg.jpg|Jealous (Dylan) (Dynamic Partners)|link=Jealous ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice